Knight in shinning armor
by SakuOfTheD3ad
Summary: Lisa moves back to live with her siblings. Their past is full of pain and lies. Old romances are still simmering, can Lisa and Nelson get the fire going again? Someone is willing to do some horrible things to keep her away from him. Who is it? What happens? Why aren't you reading this yet? Yea I'm horrible with this summary crap.. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind blew through her hair as she sped down the high way. It was mid Autumn and the leaves were starting to fall everywhere. The power she felt through her bike made her feel as though she was flying. Lisa smirks as she twists the throttle and pushes down on the gas as she speeds down the road.

~Oo~

Nelson parks his bike in a parking space next to a black Chevy pickup. As he pulls his helmet off he looks at the truck and smiles. Bart jumps out of the driver seat and smiles back at him. "Hey Nelson!"

Shaking his head he kicks his kick stand down and stands from his bike. "Hey Bart how goes it?"

Bart slings his bag over his shoulder as he walks around Nelsons bike. "Wow this cant be the same destroyed Kawasaki ninja 300 KRT edition that came into the shop a month ago is it?" Bart and Nelson worked part time at a motorcycle shop at the edge of town, they started working there a year before they started high school.

Nelson smirked. "Hell yes it is. Boss said if I could fix it I could have it. And here it is! It took me forever and the frame was bent to hell but I was able to beat it strait again." The bike had been a deep red color when it came into the shop. Nelson painted it black and lime green. "This is officially my baby!"

Bart nodded his head in agreement. "Well if anyone could fix it it would be you. I haven't seen any bike that had came in that you couldn't fix."

Nelson grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder as he got off his bike. He moved away from it and stood next to Bart. "I dont get it tho. You work at a bike shop yet you drive that P.O.S. Truck that your dad crashed his car into it and had to buy it from the owner."

Bart shrugs. "Bikes are nice and all but I fixed this baby up to running again. Besides I like driving trucks. Makes me feel useful with the back." He shrugs. "Besides with Lisa being gone for so long dad spends lots of money on me and Maggie."

Nelson looks at him as they walk to the front door of the high school. "How is Lisa? I know that with your mom in the asylum it hit her the hardest."

Bart nods. "Lisa was closer to her than any of us. Maggie was pretty heart broken when it happened but shes a big daddies girl." Marge had finally cracked 7 years ago. Homer had spent all their money on a leaf farm claiming that people would be needing leaves when fall came. She tried to stab him but Bart was able to call the police after he had hid Lisa and Maggie in his closet. She had been in the asylum ever since. Lisa left to live with her aunts who had gotten their lives together and moved out of the town and started up a very popular beauty parlor/school. Lisa had changed her last name to their mothers maternal last name. Bart kept in great contact with her and had gotten a call from her every night and went to visit her as often as he could. "Oh speaking of Lisa! She called me a few days ago she's.."

Bart was cut off by the sounds of a motor reeving. Nelson and Bart turn to see a person parking their bike next to Nelsons. The person getting off of it was clearly a female. She had a short black and red plaid skirt on and a black tank top. Nelson fallows after Bart as he walks over to the girl. "NO WAY! You didn't tell me you got a Honda CBR1000RR!" Nelson looks at the bike. He had to admit the bike was nice. It was painted a bright dark purple and black with chrome finish.

The female shrugs as she takes off her helmet. Nelson bites down on his tongue to keep him self from gasping. Lisa grabs her bag the bike and swings it over her shoulder. "Yeah well I like to keep somethings a secret." She looks over at Nelson and smirks. "Looks like you do too. You didn't tell anyone I was coming did you?"

Bart laughs at the expression on Nelsons face. Shock was written all over it. "I was actually about to tell him when you came driving like a mad woman into the parking lot. What I was trying to say Nelson is that Lisa is moving back and is living with Maggie and I."

Nelson smiles lightly to her. "That's great to hear! Welcome back Lisa."

Lisa smiles at him. "Thank you Nelson."

"Now that's out of the way give your brother a big hug!" Bart pulls her to him and hugs her tightly.

Lisa laughs and hugs him back. "Your only two years older than me."

Bart pats her head. "Still counts! On and by the way I love the hair color!" Lisa moved her bangs away from her nose. Her hair was down her mid back, her bangs were cut in a swoop style. She no longer had her spikes but the ends of her hair were in soft spikes. Bart and Lisa and Maggie's hair had grown out of their childish yellow and naturally took color. Bart's light brown hair was pulled back in a lazy pony tail with a few hairs falling free around his face. Lisa's hair was a lighter blue that came from their mothers side. She had black strips dyed through out it. Maggie's hair was a dark chocolate color, she kept it short and styled in a dike spike.

Nelson looked Lisa over. She really didn't look like the girl he knew and even liked from before. If he had to put a word for how she looked now it would be sexy. He never got over her and wished he had tried harder when they were younger to make their relationship work. Looking at her now tho, he knew he had no chance in hell with her. He was the same poor boy that he was before. Well not poor per-say. He had money now, new clothes and his own house. It was a small house in the woods out side of Springfield but it was his. He had cut his hair which now was short and spiked in the front lazily. He had lost all his childhood weight and gained muscle from working at the bike shop.

"So Nelson what have you been up to?" Lisa walks beside him as the three start walking up to the school.

"Oh you know. Working at the bike shop, going to school, stuff like that." Nelson shrugs.

"He also has his own house out side of town. AND He rebuilt that Ninja you parked next to." Bart pipes up and says. Nelson looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?! That was yours?! Oh Nelson its so beautiful you must be very good with your hands!" Lisa looks up at him with eyes shinning with pride.

Nelson scratches the back of his neck. "Uh yea I guess. Figured I ain't good at nothin else."

Lisa swats his arm lightly. "Oh whatever I bet your great at lots of things!"

Nelson smiles lightly. "Weeeeellll this has been exciting but I have to get Lisa to the office so she can get her schedule." Bart smirks at him over Lisa's head.

Nelson frowns at him. "Yea ok, Lisa have a good day. Bart Fuck off."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Bart smirks as Nelson shakes his head as he walks into the school in front of them. Bart frowns when he feels someone hit him on the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I know what your doing and stop it." Lisa walks in front of him as she opens the front doors and walks in.

Bart runs up to her. "Oh come on like you still don't have feelings for him. And besides I am your big brother! I know what all your little looks mean."

Lisa frown as she glares at him with a blushing face. "Yes I still like him! I mean come on look at him! But I don't think he still likes me.." She frowns and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not here for boys anyway. I've out grown that." She walks over to the office.

"Yea I dunno about that. I mean I think he might still like you, you never know. You just need to use your womanly body on him and it will be on his knees begging for you."

Lisa stops and turns to him. "Bart Simpson! I will not use my body for such a thing! Just because I developed a pair of big breasts and a round bottom does not mean I will be a little slut and show them off to get a guy to get on his knees." She crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at him.

He puts his hands up in defense. "Hey I'm just saying if I had them I would. Look I know your smart, if you really wanted to try again with him you will figure out a way to do it with out your body. I was only joking. Come on we will talk about it when we get home." He walks past her and holds open the office door for her.

She huffs as she walks over to the door. "We will not be talking about it when we get home."

~Oo~

Lisa frowns. This had been the worst idea she had ever had. What was she thinking coming back to Springfield? Not only were people talking about her because she was a few grades ahead of where she would have normally been (Shes in the same grade as Bart and Nelson cause of her Grades) but now they were talking about her being better than everyone else. She sighs as she looks down at her lunch. She had packed her own lunch this morning. She had an granny smith apple, a monster energy drink, a ham and cheese sandwich, and a yogurt. "Ok what have you done with Lisa?"

She looks up to seen Nelson standing next to her with a bagged lunch. She looks up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Nelson sits down next to her and picks up her sandwich. "Yup Ham and cheese." He puts it down and looks at her. "Lisa is a vegetarian so who are you?"

Lisa smiles as she lets out a light laugh. "I've changed. Yes I eat meat now I guess." She shrugs as she picks up her apple and takes a bite. "I'm not a girly girl anymore, nor am I a know it all."

Nelson frowns. "I never thought of you as that."

She shrugs and looks away from him. "Yea well everyone else here thinks I am. And now that I came from an more advanced school to here I had to skip a few grades and everyone is talking about me being a little know it all."

"Let them. Who gives a fuck about what they think? And you know being smart isn't a bad thing. They are just all butt hurt that your better than them." Nelson pokes her arm. "Stop letting them bug you before I go on a butt kicking spree."

Lisa smiles at him. "my prince in shinning armor." She sticks her tongue out at him as she grabs his lunch bag. "What did you make?"

Nelson grabs his lunch bag back and dumps out the contents on the table. "I brought an peach, ham and cheese samich, vanilla pudding and a blueberry red bull."

Lisa raises an eye brow. "Where did you find peaches in Springfield?"

Nelson shrugs. "I planted an peach tree out back a few years ago, this is the first year that it grew peaches. I have some strawberry and blueberry bushes too. You could come over and see em if ya want."

Lisa smiles. "I'd love to. And thing to get away from Bart!"

Lisa and Nelson start laughing. "Hey whats so funny?" They stop laughing and look at Bart who sits down across from them. They look at each other and start laughing again. "I don't want to know."

Lisa wipes her eyes as she looks at her brother. "We were just laughing about something that had happened in class today."

"Yea it was really funny. Hey did you know Lisa has all the same classes as me?" Nelson opens his red bull and takes a drink.

Bart shrugs as he takes a bite of the meat surprise that the cafeteria was serving. " I call it fate."

Lisa rolls her eyes and nudges Bart's leg with her foot. "Call it whatever. Either way this is going to be an interesting year."

Nelson picks up his sandwich and looks around the cafeteria as he takes a bite. As he chews he notices a table of guys a few grades lower than his looking and whispering about Lisa. Something didn't feel right in his stomach. He looks over at Lisa who had bitten into her own sandwich and was trying to hit Bart from across the table. He decided that starting today he would be her knight, even if she didn't like him the way he wanted he wouldn't let one of those idiots do anything to her. He turns back to the table of boys and glares at them.

~Oo~

Lisa sighs as she opens her locker. As she puts the last of her books that she needs into her bag a guy leans on the locker next to her and smiles. "So its true.. Lisa Simpson is back."

Lisa frowns as she stands up and looks at the blue haired boy next to her. "No my name is Lisa Bouvier. I believe you have the wrong Lisa." She slams her locker closed and swings her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh come now Lisa. You can change your last name and your hair. But you cant take the Simpson out of yourself."

Lisa glares at him. She steps closer to him. "You think I am trying to take the Simpson out of my self? I am in fact proud of who I am, you don't know me or my story Milhouse. Don't pretend that you do."

Milhouse frowns as he moves his greasy hair out of his eyes. His hair came down to his shoulders and his face was broke out with acne. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say, leave me alone and stay the hell away from my family. Don't think I don't know what you did." She turns from him and starts to walk away.

"Bart needed to be put in juvie! He needed to straiten up!"

Lisa stops and turns back to him. "You think him getting the shit beat out of him and almost being sold to be a sex toy to the jail was good for him?! They almost killed him because of you!"

Milhouse shrugs. "Yea well look at him now. Hes doing so much better he hasn't done anything bad in years and he is even raising Maggie! You should be thanking me!" Lisa could feel her arms shaking from the force of her trying to keep her fists down beside her.

"And you should be running." Milhouse turned around with a glare that quickly faded when he looked up at Nelson.

"N-Nelson.. I was just saying.."

"Nothing. You were just saying nothing, now run away little boy while you still can." Milhouse didn't think twice as he ran around Nelson and down the hall and out the back door. Nelson walked over to Lisa who had her arms wrapped around her self. She looked up at him when he got close. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close resting her head on his shoulder as she cried. "No one besides you, me, Bart, and Maggie know about what happened that night." Lisa stiffens in his arms. "As far as everyone knows is that your mom still lives at home with Homer and Bart and Maggie just wanted to live together."

Lisa looks up at him with teary eyes. Nelson wipes her tears away. "Thank you Nelson.."

Just then Bart walks into the hallway. "Hey why is Lisa crying. What happened?"

Nelson let Lisa go as she walks over to her brother. "Milhouse.. he said.."

"I'll kill him.." Bart pulls her to him and hugs her.

"Already working on the death plans." Nelson says as he approaches them.

Bart nods his head in approval. "I'm not going to say don't kill him, but I will say this. Can I help?" Bart laughs as he pulls her away from him and pats her head.

"Ill let you have the first punch." He says.

"I'll let you have the finishing blow." She smirks.

Nelson laughs as he picks up Lisa's bag from the floor. "Ok come on you two schools over and I wanna go home."

Bart pats him on the back. "Why not come over? You haven't seen Maggie in a while and besides Lisa is cooking dinner!"

Lisa huffs. "I was pushed into it, I might only slightly kill you with my cooking."

Nelson smirks at her. "How can I say no to those chances?" He hands her her bag.

"Whoop! Time for some actual cooking!" Bart bounces down the hallway humming to himself.

Lisa and Nelson look at each other as the bust out laughing.

~Oo~

Bart sighs as he rubs his belly. "You have no idea how long it has been since I had a home cooked meal!"

"You mean last week when it was my turn to cook?" Maggie replys as she puts her napkin down.

"Yes! A whole week! I could have starved to death!" Everyone at the table rolls their eyes at him.

"It was really good Lisa thank you for dinner." Maggie smiles at her.

"Any time Maggie. I'm just glad to be home with you guys." Lisa says as she smiles back.

"And the good news is that you didn't kill anyone with your cooking!" Bart smiles at her.

Nelson rolls his eyes. "How can she kill anyone with her cooking when its this good?"

Lisa blushes lightly as she smiles at him. "Thank you Nelson."

Maggie smirks as she gives Bart a look, which he gives back. "Well since we are done eating. Maggie and I will do the dishes!"

"I didn't cook so I can help too." Nelson says as he goes to stand up.

"No, no your our guest tonight so we will do the dishes." Maggie stands up and grabs his and Lisa's plates. "Just sit and relax we got this."

"Ok?" Nelson raises an eyebrow and looks at Lisa who shrugs. Bart stands and grabs the cups off the table and walks into the kitchen with Maggie. "They are acting weird. I was here last week and they were more than happy to have me wash the dishes."

Lisa frowns. "I have an idea I just don't know how he got Maggie into his plan." She stands up and pushes her chair in.

"Plan? What plan?" He asks as he stands as well.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Lisa says as she smirks at him.

He smirks back. "Is that a challenge?"

"Tch like you could kill me first. I'm way faster than you." Lisa shakes her head.

Nelson raises an eye brow at her. "Lets race then eh? Lets just see who is faster!"

Lisa cracks her knuckles. "You are so on! First one to my room wins."

"Why your room?" He asks as bad thoughts start to run through his mind.

"Easy." She smirks up at him. "You don't know which room is mine!" Lisa takes off running.

"HEY!" Nelson takes off after her.

Lisa runs up the stairs two at a time with Nelson close behind. "No looking up my skirt!" Lisa laughs when she hears him stumble on the stairs and a light curse falls from his lips.

He hadn't expected that. Of course when she had said it he looked up and saw her purple panties. She wanted to play dirty then he would as well. He jumped up the stairs and caught up to her easily. She opened a door to a room. As she was about to run inside he grabs her from behind and lifts her off her feet. She lets out a squeak as her feet leave the floor. "Cant win if your not touching the floor." He whispers in her ear.

She could feel a shiver run down her spine from the puff of air that hit her ear from his words. "Y-your cheating!" She looks at him with a frown.

"And your 'don't look up my skirt' comment wasn't cheating? And purple panties?" He smirks as her face became bright red.

"You looked!" She squeaks.

"How could I not!? You tell me not look look up and Im going to!" Nelson shakes his head at her.

"What ever its a tie. Put me down." She crosses her arms over her chest.

Nelson smirks at her as he grabs her under her knees and swings her into a bridle style hold. She squeaks as her arms wrap around his neck. "You sure do squeak a lot." He starts to walk into her room.

"Well stop doing things that surprise me!" She frowns at him.

"I dunno sounds kinda cute when you squeak." She was about to say something when he lets her go and she falls onto the bed with a squeak.

"Stop that!" She sits up and frowns at him.

Nelson turns on the light and looks around the room. The room was painted a deep purple. The carpet was black as her blankets on her bed, her pillows were purple. In the corner of her room sat a drum set and her sax. A book shelf was next to her window. He looks at her with an raised eyebrow. "Why all the purple and blacks? And you know how to play the drums?"

She shrugs as she lays back on her bed. "I got out of my orange and pink stage I guess. Sides I like purple and black. And yea I picked it up when I lived with my aunts. Helps me take my anger out on something."

Nelson sits down next to her. "Very smart of you. Your not the same girl as before but you still are at the same time."

Lisa looks at him from the bed. "What do you mean?"

Nelson shrugs. "I mean you are still the smart and nice Lisa as before, but your more..rough around the edges. Like with the drum set, you found a way to help your anger in an productive way."

Lisa lets out a laugh. "Rough? I though you were supposed to be the rough one."

Nelson smirks. "Oh I'm still rough as hell. Just know what I wanna do with my life and am doing something about it."

Lisa looks at him. "What do you wanna do with your life?"

"Oh you know." Nelson lays back next to her. "Work in the bike shop, maybe own my own one day, get married, have some kids, give them the childhood I never had. And just live in my house in the woods til I bite dust."

Lisa looks at him and rolls over on to her stomach. "Nelson that's so sweet. How is your mom?"

He shrugs. "Tch she is in rehab. I dunno we barely talk to each other after she over dosed and almost died. The only good thing that happened in my childhood was dating you. You were the one who made me get my head out of my ass and to change my life for the good. I never thanked you for that." He turns his head and looks at her.

She had a light blush as she played with her blanket. "You don't have to thank me Nelson. I just wanted to help you be happy. But you know you made me happy too, you showed me that I shouldn't try to make other the way I thought they should be. It was fun playing in the mud and playing games with you. You kinda broke me out of my shell so I should be thanking you." She looks up at him and smiles.

Nelson was trying his hardest, he really was. But at the moment he really wanted to kiss her. She looked so cute with her light blushed cheeks, smiling so sweetly at him. He was so torn he didn't know what to do. "I think we helped each other, I guess."

Lisa nods. "I guess so.." She bites her bottom lip as she looks down at her blanket. "W-what do you think would have happened if..we .. never br-"

"HEY! I brought ice cream!" Lisa and Nelson look at the door to see Bart holding two bowls of ice cream. Nelson glares at him from the bed. He knew what Lisa was trying to ask, and he really wanted to hear her ask it.

"Ice cream?" Nelson sat up and looked at the clock. "Your going to eat ice cream at 9pm?"

Bart smiles at him. "Well yea!?"

Nelson shakes his head as he stands up. "Sorry but I have to go home, I have home work and we have school tomorrow." He turns and offers Lisa his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up to her feet. He pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "I think when needed to break up so we could we could find ourselves, but that doesn't mean we have to stay broken up" He moves away from her and walks over to the door. He looks back to see her standing there biting on her bottom lip blushing. He winks at her as he walks out of her room. He flicks Bart on the for head as he walks by.

Lisa sits on her bed as she thinks about what he said. He still liked her! She felt butterflies in her belly and she liked the feeling. Bart walks over to her and hands her a bowl of strawberry ice cream. She takes it and sits on her bed. "So what did he say?"

She smirks as she takes a bite. "He said on my way out I'm going to flick your brother in the forehead."

Bart rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of his ice cream. "What did he really say? I mean you wouldn't blush over something like that."

Lisa glares at him. "I wasn't blushing!"

"mmmmhmmmm sure sure. Eat your ice cream and then off to bed." Bart stands up and walks over to her door. "Have sweet dreams. Just not too sweet!" Bart dodges the pillow that was thrown at his head and closes the door.

Lisa looks down at her ice cream and starts giggling to her self. She couldn't wait to see Nelson tomorrow.

~Oo~

 _TEXT MESSAGES_

 **Nelson:** _We really need to do something about Milhouse. I don't like how he looks at her._

 **Bart:** _You and me both. If he was willing to do something like he did to me I'm worried about what he will do to her._

 **Nelson:** _Don't worry about her, I wont let anything happen to her._

 **Bart:** _I know you wont man. Cause if you did I'd beat you up._

 **Nelson:** _Sure sure kid. See you tomorrow_

 **Bart:** _Deuces_

~Oo~

 ** _(A.N. So I decided literately today yes the day this was uploaded while I was watching the simpsons that I was going to write this. I love Lisa/Nelson pairing and I hate Milhouse so he is going to be the one who is the ass. I'm still thinking of the whole story between Marge and Homer, at first I was going to just kill her off but I like her so I am going to keep her. I am also still working on the story behind Bart and the slight mention of what happened. Let me know what you all think of this story and ill look into writing chapter 2!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lisa awoke with a start. Sitting up she whipped the sweat off of her face. Sighing she looks around her room. She couldn't remember if it was a sound or her nightmare that woke her up. Even though she was sweating her room felt really cold. Somewhere down stairs Lisa hears a strange sound. Biting her lip she decides to lay back down. She pulls her blanket over her head and after laying there for a hour she finally falls back to sleep.

~Oo~

Lisa runs her fingers through her messy pony tail as she walks into the kitchen. Stopping in the door way she looks at Bart and Maggie who were looking at the table. Turning and looking over Maggies shoulder to see all the chairs turned upside down on top of the table. It looked like when you go into a restaurant and they are just opening and the chairs are on the table. Lisa moves and stands beside Maggie. "Why are the chairs on the table?"

Bart looks over at her. "We were hoping you did it."

Lisa shakes her head. "No I just left my room."

Maggie walks around the table and starts to put the chairs back onto the floor one by one. "So if none of us did it who did?"

Bart crosses his arms over his chest. "No one has the key for the door and I always check all of the windows and doors to make sure they are locked before I go to bed."

Lisa looks at him. "Bart who owned this house before you moved in?"

Bart shrugs. "I was thinking about that too, but this use to be a corn field. Nothing was ever built here. They built this house a few years ago we are the first to move in and we have never had anything like this happen."

Maggie walks over to Lisa. "Lisa you've never been like trying to talk to the dead or anything have you? Or are you haunted?"

Lisa frowns. "I have never seen this before. If I was haunted its new to me."

The three look at each other worriedly. "Well we will figure it out later right now we need to get to school." Bart hands Lisa a bag and hands one to Maggie. "I made you ladies your lunches last night."

The girls smile at him and they each give him a kiss on the cheek. "If we hurry we can stop and get a muffin or something at the gas station!" Lisa grabs her bag and her helmet. As she opens the door she frowns. Rain came down in a small drizzle. "Well so much for ridding..."

Bart rests his hand on her shoulder. "Come on we have to get going. I'll drive." He looks up at the gray sky. "Im going to call Nelson and see if he needs a ride. Lisa go ahead and get in the truck. Maggie please be very careful driving to the middle school. "

Maggie smiles. "Of course. Unlike you I am a great driver." Lisa laughs as she watches her get into a dark green explorer sport.

"She thinks shes so cool with her explorer. Those things die on the road side all the time! Ive had to go help her so many times!" Bart shakes his head.

Lisa laughs at him. "She was just kidding. Come on lets go." She pulls on a hoodie. She pulls the hood over her head as Bart hangs up his phone.

"Nelson is going to drive his old dodge pick up. He said to grab him a blueberry muffin." Bart grabs his keys.

"He has a truck?" Lisa grabs her bag and opens the front door.

"Well yea? What did you think he drove before the Ninja?" Bart lightly grabs her arm as he pulls her after him as he runs to his truck. As they dive into the truck the rain picked up. The wind blew against the truck making it sway a little. "This weather is crazy!"

Lisa nodded as she pulled her hood down. "Bart are you worried about the table thing this morning?"

Bart looks at her out of the corner of his eye as he pulls out of the drive way. "Not really. Now if it happens again I might pee my self a little."

Lisa smiles at him. "Ill make sure to have my phone on me at all times so I can take a picture!"

Bart frowns. "Better not.."

~Oo~

Lisa sits in her seat as she waits for the rest of her class to join her. She still had 20 minutes before class stared. She kept thinking about the table and chairs. It was weird, but she knew they couldn't write it off as their house being haunted. Biting her lip she picks at her muffin. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Lisa covers her mouth to cover the squeak that she almost let out. She frowns and looks over to glare at Nelson who is smirking from his seat beside her. "Don't sneak up on me!" She threw his muffin at him.

Nelson tilts his head a little as he catches the muffin. "Sneak? I've been sitting here looking at you for the last 10 minutes wondering if you would notice me. And frankly I am quite hurt that you didn't notice me. Even with what happened last night I thought you'd be really happy to see me." Nelson smirks as her face turns bright red as she remembers his words. Her face slowly starts to turn pale as she remembers the table. "Hey whats wrong?" He grabs her hand in concern.

Lisa lightly blushes as she looks at their hands. She bites her lip as she looks at him. "This morning we woke up to all the chairs flipped upside down on the table. None of us did it and all the windows were locked. Its just so weird. Maggie thinks its a ghost but Bart isn't letting us freak our selves out over it. But I dunno.. I.. uhm.. I had a night mare last night and I woke up and heard some sounds coming from down stairs but I was afraid and just covered my head with my blanket." She closes her eyes and looks away from him. "Pretty stupid of me huh?"

Nelson lets her hand go long enough to pull her desk closer to his. He grabs her hand as she looks up at him. "It was very smart. What if someone had broke in? I'm glad you stayed in your room. And as for the table we will figure it out. I might not be as smart as ya but I am good with helping people I care about."

Lisa smiles at him. "Thank you Nelson. You're so sweet."

She blushes lightly as he grabs her chin lightly and pulls her face closer to his. " I'm only sweet to you princess." As their faces got closer the bell rang and students started filling into the class. Nelson frowns and lets her go.

She smiles as she leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "I like that your only sweet to me. Makes me feel special." She sits back down and scoots her desk back to where it was.

Nelson smiles at her. "Your very special. Don't let anyone tell ya other wise." Lisa smiles as she nods.

~Oo~

The rest of the day went by slowly. The rain never stopped and the wind blew hard. Lisa frowns as she closes her locker. She was bummed that she couldn't ride her bike. As she turned around she saw a black shadow turn around a corner. Curious she quietly fallows it. The shadow moved down the hallway to the doors that lead to the gym. Reaching the door she slowly placed her hand on the door. The door opened just as she placed her hand on the door nob causing her to jump back away from it. Milhouse looked at her confused. "Lisa? Hey I was actually about to come find you. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I mean we hadn't seen each other in years and I was a jerk."

Lisa looked at him confused. Had he really not just seen the shadow that walked into the same room he walked out of? "Did someone just walk into the gym?"

Milhouse tilts his head to the side a little. His greasy hair looked even more greasy as it fell over his shoulder. "No? I was the only one in there. The basket balls needed put away. Are you feeling ok? Your a little pale." He went to reach out to her but she shrunk away from him.

"No I'm fine I just thought I had seen someone." She looked away from him as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh? Were you looking for someone? Like I dunno..me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lisa felt the bile rise in her throat. "Uh no I was actually looking for Nelson."

Milhouse frowned at her. "Nelson? Why?"

Lisa frowned. "That's my business."

Milhouse shrugged as he looked away from her. "You know he might look different, but he is still a loser on the inside. When you want to be with a real man come find me. I might have done some things that your not ok with but I did it all to help you."

Lisa glares at him as she takes a step closer to him. "You don't know him. You never got to know him, so don't try to even pretend that you have the right to judge him! And you did those things for me?! How dare you! How could you say almost getting my brother killed was for me?!" Lisa had never felt so angry. She took another step closer to him. "Don't you dare talk bad about the people I care about."

Milhouse's eyes widened a little at her. "You care about him? You two dated as kids! Hardly worth saying that you care for him!" Lisa reaches her arm back as she goes to slap him. Milhouse closes his eyes waiting for the hit. When the hit never came he slowly opens his eyes to see Nelson holding a crying Lisa against his chest.

Nelson looked at him with hate so strong in his eyes Milhouse backed away a few steps. "You made her cry twice now. You will NEVER have a chance to do it again. Your ass is mine runt."

Milhouse glared at him. "You don't deserve her! I do! One day she will realize it and come running to me!" Turning he ran away from them.

Nelson looked down at Lisa as she shook against him. He could feel his shirt becoming wet from her tears. He gently moves her away from him and cups her face. "Lisa look at me." Slowly she opens her eyes. He wipes away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Never again will he make you cry. I'll kill him if I have to." She smiles lightly at him. "Every day I will be walking you out of class and in-between. I wont let him near you."

More tears fall from her eyes as she looks up at him. "Nelson.." He frowns as he pulls her face to his. His lips crashed against hers. Nelson put all his worry and love into the kiss. Lisa did the same. They both know that when they were younger they had fallen in love, and now they knew that they never fell out of love. Nelson pulled away from her a little and looked into her eyes. She was smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her. She leans up and kisses him lightly on the lip, which he returns.

"Eh hemm cough cough get your lips off my sister cough cough." Lisa and Nelson look at each other as they pulled apart. They turn and look at Bart who had his arms crossed over his chest. "I cant leave you alone for one minute with out you two being too close and kissing!"

Lisa blushed and hid her face in Nelson's chest. Nelson wrapped his arms around her. "Oh hush Bart. Me and you need to have a conversation tonight."

Bart's face turned serious then. "Milhouse?"

"Who the fuck else?"

Bart nods his head. "Alright come over tonight and we will talk."

Nelson felt Lisa stiffen at the suggestion about going home. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Dont worry princess I wont let a mean ghost bother you."

Lisa looked up with a blushing face as she stuck her tongue out at him.

~Oo~

Lisa sat on the couch next to her sister. They were watching the boys who were pacing across the room. "What about if we just like push him off the roof and leave a note saying he just couldn't take it anymore?"

Nelson shakes his head. "No we would have to worry about our hand writing not matching his.. Besides if we push him too hard it will leave bruises on his back.."

"What about if we kidnap him and tie him in the middle of the woods and let him starve?"

"Nah His mom babies him way too much to not notice him being around.."

"Poison?"

"Maybe.." They both keep pacing. The girls watched them until they got dizzy.

Maggie sighs. "Why not just have Lisa and Nelson make out everywhere in the school? Hes bound to see and get super up set and jump by him self."

The guys stop and look at her. Nelson smirks at the thought of him and Lisa making out in the hallways. "Maggie!" Maggie looks over at Lisa. "Why cant we just ignore him? Maybe he will just disappear?"

The three of them shook their heads. "Nah he wont just go away. But I like the idea of making out in the hallways..." Nelson smirks at her blush.

"I dunno. Lisa is my little sister... I dunno about her making out with anyone.." Bart shakes his head with a sigh. "At least its you that she was kissing.. Could have been worse."

Nelson frown and looks over at Bart. "I'll take that as a compliment.."

Lisa giggles from the couch. Just then the power goes out. Lisa and Maggie grab each other. "Nelson?!"

Nelson flicks a lighter and lights up the small area a little. "I'm right here don't worry." He walks over to the girls and Lisa grabs his hand. He gives it a light squeeze. Bart walks over with a candle and uses Nelson's lighter to light it. "What made the power go out?"

Bart looks out the front window to see lighting. "I guess the storm knocked it out." As he sat down next to Maggie they heard foot steps coming from up stairs. They all stopped moving and listened as the steps walked across the ceiling.

Nelson moved closer to Lisa as he looked up at the ceiling. "Who's room is above us?" He whispered.

"Lisa's.." Maggie whispered back. What ever was up there started moving in another direction, then it stopped. They all held their breaths as they listened. The room lit up from a close flash of lightening, and in the corner of the room was a woman. Her dress was torn and bloody, her hair was missing in patches, and she had empty black holes in her face where her eyes were supposed to be. The woman stood there looking at them. In that one second for them to see her, she moved her head to look at Lisa.

As she smiled they saw that she had two rows of pointed teeth. When the light went away, the house regained power and the woman had disappeared.

Maggie was the first to scream. Lisa jumped and grabbed Nelson. She buried her face in his chest as he held her close. Nelson looked at Bart who was holding Maggie. "I think we should leave..." Nelson sat Lisa back on the couch as he looked at her. "You three are going to stay the night at my house. We can come back tomorrow to get clothes and stuff ok?"

Maggie looked at him as she shook her head. "I'm going to go stay at my friends.. I wanna be as far as I can be from here."

Bart nodded. "Yea man you only have one room made up anyway. I'll go stay with a friend and see if I can figure out some stuff. Watch Lisa for me."

Nelson nodded as he looked at Lisa. She was scared stiff. She was looking through him at the corner where the woman had been. "Lisa.. Lisa I need you to look at me.." Slowly she looked at him. "Your coming to my house ok?" She slowly nodded her head. "Ok lets go grab a jacket and leave." He grabs her hand and pulls her off the couch. She slowly fallows him with out saying anything.

~Oo~

Nelson flicked on the lights of his house as he walked in the front door. He shut the door and watched as Lisa looked around his living room. The house was a basic log cabin style house. From the living room you could see the open kitchen A small hall and stair case is seen next to the kitchen to the upstairs. Lisa wraps her arms around her self as she turns and looks at him shivering. "Your house is beautiful!"

Nelson smiles at her. "Thanks. Now lets get you out of your wet clothes and into some dry clothes." He gently grabs her arm and leads her to the stairs. As they walked up the stairs Nelson flicked on lights. When they walked into his room Lisa smiles at the room. It was basic but manly at the same time. Nelson let her go as he walked into the bathroom. Coming out he tossed her a towel. She wrapped it around her self. Nelson smiles at her. "Go into the bathroom and undress silly. Your clothes wont get dry that way. Ill go find something for you to wear."

Lisa does as shes told. As she wraps the towel around her naked body she hears a knock on the door. She slowly opens it to see Nelson standing there in pajama pants and nothing else. Nelson smirks as he watches her check him out. "They might be a little big on ya but its the smallest things I could find. If you give me your wet clothes I can go put them in the drier."

Lisa snaps out of her trance and smiles up at with a light blush on her cheeks. "T-Thanks Nelson." She grabs the wet clothes off the sink and hands them to him. He hands her the dry clothes and she takes them and walks back into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She slides on the black t-shirt that went down to mid thigh and hung off of her right shoulder, she slipped on the pair of shorts, only they were way to big. There was no string on the shorts so she couldn't make them smaller. She lets them fall off of her and picks them up.

Nelson looks up from where he was sitting on the bed to see Lisa walking out of the bathroom holding the shorts. "Too big?" She nods slyly as she looks at the floor. He shrugs. "Well we should get some sleep. You can take my bed and ill sleep on the couch."

He goes to stand up but she grabs his arm. "Nelson wait.. I cant let you sleep on the couch.. You've been nothing but the best guy ever to me. I trust you to sleep in the same bed with me. And I really dont want to be alone.."

Nelson blushes a little. He didn't know if he trusted him self to not touch her. He knew she was completely naked under his t-shirt and it was driving him mad. "O-Ok I'll sleep with you.. I mean in the same bed! We are going to sleep in the same bed and not sleep together like that but.."

Lisa giggles as she places a finger on his lips. "You are adorable. Come on I'm still cold and I am exhausted." She pulls him to the bed. She climbs on it and crawls to one side.

Nelson kept his eyes on her back. He knew if he looked down he would be in trouble. He crawled on the bed after her. Leaning over he turns off the light. He lays down and looks at her. She was laying on her side, and he could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. Rolling over he places his arm over her side and pulls her against him. The squeak she lets out makes him chuckle. He nuzzles her neck as he smells her hair. "Is this ok?" He whispers.

Lisa relaxes against him. "Mhm but don't get too frisky mister.."

Nelson chuckles. "What kind of Knight in shining armor would I be if I frisked my princess?"

Lisa turns her head a little and looks at him. "Nelson.. are we?"

Nelson smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips. "If you wanna put a label on it you can. But you hold my heart."

Lisa blushes lightly as she rolls over and rests her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "You've always had mine Nelson."

Nelson smiles as he pulls her closer. "I love you."

Lisa looks up at him and smiles. "I never stopped loving you."

Nelson leans down and kisses her.

~Oo~

 _ **(A.N.** Ok so I totally went a way different way with this story but the regular boy falls for girl love fest is boring, I am adding more drama with the haunting AND with Milhouse. More is to come! Please keep reaching out to me if you want more. I know the few of you that have will hopefully like this!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bart takes a deep breath as he looks at the door in front of him. He hadn't been in front of this door for a long while. After what happened to his mother, he and Maggie had moved out. They still saw their father every once in a while but not as much as they should have. Bart raises his hand and knocks.

After a few seconds the door opens to a stunned Homer. "Bart?"

Bart smiles at him. Homer had lost a lot of his weight and gained more muscle. He had heard from Lenny that his father had been working out on his days off. "Hey dad. Your looking good."

Homer raises an eyebrow at him. "I wish I could say the same for you, you look like you've been up for days." He moves a side so Bart could walk in.

As Bart walks in he notices how clean the house was. He knew his father was lazy and hated cleaning but the house was almost spotless. "You could say that. Its been a tough few days.." He turns and looks at his father. "Where you about to go to work?"

Homer shrugs as he pulls off his tie. "Yea but I could use a day off. Come I will make coffee and you can tell me whats going on."

Bart fallows his father into the kitchen. He sits at the table as Homer starts the coffee machine. Once he pores a cup for each of them he sits down across from Bart. Bart takes his cup and looks at the coffee. "I don't know where to start..."

Homer takes a drink of his coffee before looking at him. "Well start at the beginning?"

Bart sighs and takes a drink. "Everything has been fine with Maggie and I living together, we go to school everyday, no fighting. Every thing is great. But Lisa moved home a few days ago. She started school, hell she is so smart she's in my grade now. I'm pretty sure her and Nelson are dating now. I've caught them kissing a few times. Anyway. A few days ago we woke up to all the table chairs upside down on the table. None of us had done it we were all asleep. We had just wrote it off as nothing and went to school. It was so rainy that day. Well that night all four of us were at the house plotting milhouse's demise, he's been bothering Lisa since she came back and made her cry twice, anyway we were plotting and all of a sudden the lights went out and we heard footsteps walking across the ceiling. That room was Lisa's. A flash of lightning happened and we saw a woman standing in the corner and then she was gone. We all went to friend's houses and haven't been back since we got some clothes and stuff."

Homer sets his cup back down on to the table. "What did the woman look like?"

Bart looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You believe me?"

Homer shrugs. "I have no reason not to."

Bart nods as he thinks back to what she looked like. "She had this crazy hair, all over the place, but missing in patches. She was wearing a white gown but it was torn in places and bloody. The creepiest part of her was her eyes. Or lack of. She had these big gaping black holes and she had two layers of sharp teeth. And she just smiled at Lisa before she disappeared."

Homer frowns as he looks at him. "How did Lisa take it?"

Bart shakes his head. "Scared stiff. Nelson practically carried her to his house."

Homer leans forward. "Lisa is staying with Nelson?! Bart she's just a little-"

"Dad she is old enough to not do anything to stupid. This is Lisa we are talking about. And besides Nelson worships the ground she walks on."

Homer smiles. "Good. Now what are you all going to do?"

Bart looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you all going to go back home and fight off what is there? Or are you going to move? You could always move back in here."

Bart shakes his head. "Dad if I knew how to fight this damn thing it would be gone already. We haven't really talked about what we are going to do yet."

Homer nods his head. "Well you three always have rooms here. Granted they might be a little dusty but still there." He chuckles.

Bart smiles. "Thanks dad. Hey I have to go to work Nelson is showing Lisa around his orchard today so I'm covering for him at work. Thanks for listening to me and the coffee."

Homer smiles as he stands up with Bart. He gives him a hug. "Anytime kid. I'm always here for my kids."

Bart nods as he waves bye as he walks out of the house.

Homer frowns as he watches him leave. "You heard right?"

"How could I not?"

"We have to do something."

"I know. I'm worried about them..."

Homer turns from the window and looks at the figure sitting at the table. "I am too. We will help them, with or with out them knowing."

~Oo~

Lisa frowns as she tries to roll over. The arms around her waist were keeping her back against the chest of the owner of the arms. She wiggles her hips as she tries to scoot away. She freezes when she hears a groan. She moves her hips again and the arms tighten around her. "Keep that up and your gonna be in trouble princess."

Lisa blushes at the whisper. She could feel him against her hip. "S-sorry Nelson.."

Nelson nuzzles her neck as he cuddles her. "Mm is ok just don't want to lose control..."

Lisa's blush deepens. She wouldn't be totally against him losing control.. She shakes her head as she tries to hide her blush with her hands. What was he doing to her?!

She feels Nelson chuckle. "I got you thinking dirty thoughts didn't I?"

Lisa huffs as she tries to get out of his arms. "I was not!"

Nelson holds on tighter to her as he pulls her closer. "Its not a bad thing. I think its hot that your attracted to me."

"Nelson!" Lisa glares at him with a bright red face.

Nelson laughs as he looks down at her. "You're too damn cute! It's so much fun to get you all red."

Lisa frowns at him. If he wanted to play this game then she would too. Her frown turns to a smirk as she looks at him. Nelson raises an eyebrow at her. Lisa quickly flips them so he was on his back and she was sitting on his hips. She smirks down at him as she holds his hands above his head. Nelson's face flushes a little, but not from embarrassment. "Now who's blushing?"

Nelson looks up at her. Her hair fell around her like a veil. His old shirt that she was wearing was falling off her right shoulder. Nelson leans up and kisses her lightly on the lips. "I'm not blushing, I'm turned the fuck on."

Lisa looks at him with wide eyes. Her face starts to heat up. Nelson takes her distraction to pull his hands free. He grabs her and flips them so he was on top of her with her legs on either side of his hips. "Nelson!" She frowns at him. "Give me a warning next time!"

He smiles at her. "You have no idea what your doing to me.."

She looks up at him as she cups his face with her hands. He puts his hands on either side of her head to hold him self up. "Probably the same thing your doing to me..." She pulls his face down to hers. She licks his bottom lip causing him to groan. He leans down and kisses her deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls him closer. As he moves closer to her their hips connected and they both let out a moan into the kiss. Nelson uses his free hand to travel her body. His hand slowly caresses her curves as he makes his way down to her thigh. His hand rests against her thigh where the shirt stopped. Lisa ran one hand through his hair and her other one went to his hand on her hip. Nelson pulls away a little and looks at her. "Nelson.. Touch me.." She grabs his hand and pushes it under the shirt to her hip.

Nelson groans as he starts to kiss her again. Free to roam he pushes the shirt up more as his hand travels up to her breast. Leaning back he lifts the shirt off of her. Lisa raises her arms to help him. Nelson throws the shirt over his shoulder and looks down at her. "Your so beautiful.." He looked over her body. He started at her face and traveled down to her creamy breasts. He reaches down and grabs them lightly in his hands. Her double d breasts barely fit in his large hands. He leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth. Lisa arches her back and moans as he starts to suck and lick on it. He switches to the other one and gives it the same treatment before he goes back to kissing her lips.

Lisa leans up and pulls at his shirt. Nelson leans up a little and pulls it up and over his head. Lisa looks at his chest as she runs her hands down it. "You're so hot.. Nelson..." She looks up at him with her swollen lips and eyes full of lust. Nelson lets out a groan as he attacks her mouth again as his hands roam the rest of her body. His right hand brushes against her womanhood. Lisa lets out a moan. Nelson rubs against her wet panties with his thumb. Her hips push up against his hand as her hands tangle themselves in his hair. Nelson leans away from her with a groan. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of her panties. He looks up at her. "Nelson if you do not take them off I'm going-"

Nelson rips her panties at the sides as he rips them from her body. He smirks at her. "You'll what?"

She blushes as she watches him look at her womanhood. "I-I'll punch you if you stop.."

Nelson look at her with a smirk. "You can punch me after I Fuck you into the bed."

Lisa feels her self get wetter at his words. "You're making me think dirty thoughts agian."

Nelson leans forward until he was nose to nose with her. "We can play all your little dirty thoughts out when ever you want princess."

Lisa smiles as she pulls at his boxers. "Mhm now my knight take these off before I rip them." Nelson laughs as he gets off of her and pulls his boxers down. Lisa sits up a little and watches him. As he sets him self free, Lisa's eyes widen. "H-How is that supposed to fit in me? Your huge!"

Nelson felt his cock twitch at her words. "Have you never seen one this big? Or are you a virgin?"

Lisa blushes and lays back as he starts to crawl over her again. "I-I uhm...B-Both?"

Nelson tilts his head to the side. "You're a virgin? With a body like this? Damn.."

Lisa blushes more as she looks up at him. "I always kinda.. wanted.. you.. to uh.." She looks away.

Nelson grabs her chin lightly and turns her head back to him. "I'm going to make you feel good Lisa. I'm a virgin too ya know." She looks at him with a smile. "Its gonna hurt tho."

She nods her head. "I know. I just really want to do this with you."

Nelson leans down and kisses her deeply. His hands play with her breasts as her hands go for his hair. One of his hands travels down to her womanhood. He rubs one of his fingers along the opening. Lisa moans against his mouth. His thumb finds her clit and he starts rubbing light circles on it. Lisa leans her head back as she moan loudly. Nelson starts to trail kisses down her chin to her neck where he starts to leave love bites. He slips his middle finger into her opening and feels her stiffen a little. He keeps rubbing her clit and she relaxes. He moves his mouth down to one of her breasts as he starts moving his finger in and out of her. As he adds another finger he hears her moan as her hands tighten their hold in his hair.

Nelson groans as he feels how wet she is. He pulls his fingers out as he looks her in the eye as he licks them clean. Lisa groans as she watches him. "Now for the real fun.." Nelson moves his cock to her opening. Lisa wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him as he pushes in quickly. Lisa lets out a pained moan against his lips. Nelson runs his hands down her sides to try and sooth her. "Sorry princess.." He mumbles against her lips.

Lisa moves her hips a little. "Nelson move."

Nelson smirks at her demand. "Yes mam." Nelson pulls his hips back and quickly pushes them back to her. Lisa's head tilts back as she moans. Nelson sets a quick pace as he lets her get use to his big size. Soon she's moaning and moving her hips with his. Nelson groans against her neck. "Fuck your so tight!"

Lisa lifts her hips with his trusts. "Fuck Nelson harder!"

Nelson moans as he leans up to watch her as he picks up the pace and pushes harder. Her eyes were shut and she was holding on to her breasts as they bounced with every thrust. "Lisa look at me." Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him. He almost came from the look of lust in her eyes. "Mine.. Your mine Lisa."

Lisa wraps her legs around his hips as she smiles at him. "Yours Nelson, always have been." He groans as he leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Nelson moves his legs apart a little as he wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her up into his lap. Lisa tightens her arms around his neck as he pulls her to his chest. Nelson grabs her ass with both hands and starts to lift her on him as he trusts up into her. Lisa moans from the new feeling. He was going deeper than before. "Nelson!" Her head falls back as he hits a spot in her. Nelson smirks as he aims for that spot again. Lisa's nails dig into his back as she holds on to him as he pounded into her. "Ah! Nelson!"

Nelson nuzzles his face in her neck. "I know baby me too." He keeps lifting her hips as he aims for that spot over and over again. Lisa's body tightens up as her back arches and she lets out a loud moan that had his name somewhere in there. Nelson groans as he feels her tighten around him. He moves a couple of more times before he spills his seed deep into her. They both sit there as they try to catch their breaths. They both groan as he lifts her and pulls him self out of her. He gently lays her down on the bed. Lisa pulls him down on top of her. He rests his head on her breasts as he breaths deeply. "You know what this means right?"

Lisa runs her fingers lightly trough his hair. "Hm?"

He looks up at her. "Your moving in with me now."

Lisa lets out a laugh. "I get no say?"

Nelson smirks. "Nope."

She smiles at him. "Well if I have no choice then I guess I'm moving in."

Nelson wraps his arms around her and flips them so she's laying on top of him. "Good. Cause I can't let you go after that."

She giggles. "You only want me here for sex?"

Nelson frowns. "Hell no, but its a great bonus!"

Lisa smacks him on the arm. "Your terrible."

Nelson chuckles. "I know."

~Oo~

Bart crosses his arms as he watches the two cook. "Something is up.."

Maggie looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "up? They invited us for dinner at their house and you think something is up?"

Bart watches Nelson reach around Lisa for something in a cabinet. "Yes.. wait." He looks at her. "Their house?! That's it! You asked her to move in with you didn't you?!"

Nelson looks over at Lisa who was looking stunned at her brother. "How did you know?"

Bart shakes his head. "We finally get our sister back and some tough guy ridding a motorcycle comes and steels our little Lisa away!" He says dramatically.

Maggie puts her hand against her head. "Oh brother I think I am to faint! What ever shall we do?! If they move in he will surly deflower our little princess!"

Lisa and Nelson look at each other. "Wait you deflowered my sister?!" Bart slams his hand against the table.

Nelson wraps his arms around the blushing Lisa and pulls her close to him. "I did. Many times actually. She's mine."

Lisa blushed more as she slaps him on the side of the head. "NELSON!" He smirks at her.

Bart rubs his eyes with his hands. "I can't believe we are talking about this.."

"We are not talking about this!" Lisa glares at him.

Maggie smiles at her. "I hope you are on the pill or at least using protection.."

Nelson frown as he looks down at Lisa. "Are you on the pill?"

Bart quickly stands and points at Nelson. "YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?!"

"Well no we really didn't think about it when we did it." Nelson frowns at him.

Lisa shakes her head. "Will you both stop! I am on the pill so it is fine!"

The boys look at her. "Well that's good at least.." Bart frowns at Nelson. "Still tho its weird how my best friend is fucking my sister.."

Nelson chuckles. "Yea well I love her so you're gonna have to get over it."

Lisa smiles as she leans up and kisses him lightly.

"I was kinda hoping to be an aunt soon.." Lisa and Bart look at Maggie with wide eyes.

Nelson busts out laughing. "Well maybe one day I'll hide her pills or something." Maggie smiles and nods her head.

Lisa pulls away from Nelson and sits at the table. "Ugh I can't believe how weird this is.."

"Your telling me.." Bart mumbles from beside her. "That's the last thing I want to do is tell dad that your gonna have a baby..."

Lisa looks at him with surprise. "Dad?"

Bart nods. "I went and talked to him this morning. We had some coffee and I just vented to him about what has been going on with this ghost bitch. He asked if we were gonna fight it or move out. He even offered to let us come back home."

Lisa smiles a little. She didn't hate her father. She knew he was an idiot but she could never hate him. She had even called him a few times after she had moved in with her aunts. "How is he?"

Bart shrugs. "He's ok. Lost all of his weight and is working out. Drinks less and the house was spotless."

"Wait he asked if we were gonna fight it?" They all looked at Nelson as he sat some food on the table.

"Yea it was weird. I told him if I knew how to fight it I would but hell if I know how to kill a freaking ghost." Bart shrugs as he grabs a taco from the plate.

Nelson sits down beside Lisa. "Yea but why would he suggest it if you couldn't?"

Bart shrugs. "How would someone like him know how to fight a ghost? He spent most of his life drunk."

Maggie frowns as she looks at her own taco. "Bart what all do you remember from that night?"

Bart almost chokes on his food. "What do you mean?"

She looks at him. "I have this thought.. just tell me what you remember.."

Bart leans back in his chair and thinks. "Well.. It started like this.."

~Oo~

 _ **(A.N. Ok I know this is a little short. And I left it off on a cliff hanger. What is Maggie thinking? What will they find out? Can they really fight a ghost? Who was Homer talking to? So many questions! I dunno I guess we both will find out in chapter 4!**_

 _ **It's actually really funny. I drank a whole pot of coffee this morning while I wrote this. I started it at 8 am and here at 12pm I am posting it. I had no idea what I was going to write but that's how I started this story, with no idea and some really loud music blaring in my ears. But anywhos thanks for reading! I'll be posting more often since I lost my job a week ago so I'm more free to write. And I graduated collage so no more studying! Whoop! Till next time! :3)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" _Bart what all do you remember from that night?"_

 _Bart leans back in his chair and thinks. "Well.. It started like this.."_

 _~Oo~_

 _Bart awoke with a start. Laying in his bed he listens. There was another loud crash as he sat up. Flinging the blankets off of him self he runs to his door. As he opens the door he hears his parents yelling._

" _Damn it homer!"_

" _I'm sorry!"_

 _Bart looks over to Lisa's room and sees her standing there with frightened eyes. Walking over to her he hugs her. "Lisa go to my room." He whispers. Nodding she runs across the hallway and disappears in his room. Silently he walks over to Maggie's room._

" _I thought it was a good idea! I didn't think **crash** "_

" _Homer get back here!"_

 _He quietly opens the door. Maggie was awake and standing in her crib. He walks over to her and she reaches her arms out to him. He picks her up and turns back to the door._

" _What are you going to do with that knife?"_

" _What do you think I am going to do with it?! I'm going to cut **big crash** and walk out of this house knowing that its finally over!"_

 _Bart pauses half way to his room. "She's going to kill him?" He whispers as he looks at Maggie. Maggie had tears running down her face. Bart hugs her closer as he walks into his room. Grabbing Lisa he pushes her into his closet and hands her Maggie. "Do not leave this closet." Lisa nods as she holds Maggie to her. Bart closes the door and walks over to his clown phone._

 _~Oo~_

"And I called the cops. They arrived and mom was standing over dad with a knife. They arrested her and that was it." Bart shrugs.

Lisa frowns. "Maybe we are missing something.."

"Like what? You mean what happened before we woke up? Dad said that he had spent all the money on a leaf farm." Bart holds his hands out. "Mom snapped and tried to kill him."

"Oh come on." They look at Nelson. "Homer isn't that stupid tho. A leaf farm? Sounds like something a grown up would tell a kid when they are lying. Like my dad going for milk and never coming back."

"I agree. Nelson has a point. I don't think that our father would be that dumb." Maggie shakes her head. "It all just seems so weird."

"I've been thinking." Lisa pushes her plate away and pulls out a note book. "Ok I wrote down Bart's story. There are many parts missing. Look." She points at the places she wrote crash. "You didn't hear certain things because of a crash. I wonder what they were saying.."

"So I didn't hear some things. You really think that there is another part of this story?" Bart pulls the note book to him. "Other than me not hearing things what else made you think its weird? I mean dad had done some pretty dumb shit before."

"But Bart look at him now. Someone that lost his wife because she was locked up for trying to kill him would be depressed." He looks up at Lisa. "He's lost weight, been working out, stopped drinking as much, and you said it your self the house was spotless."

Bart's eyes widened. "The signs were in front of me.." He rubs his face. "Ok so what would they be hiding?"

Lisa frowns. "I don't know.."

"You think mom would know?" Maggie pulls the note book to her. "We haven't seen her in over 5 years. She should still be at the asylum. We could go tomorrow, it is the weekend after all."

Nelson nods. "I think that's a great idea. We can stop by the library too. Maybe they will have some news paper clippings of that night."

Bart raises an eyebrow. "You know how to read?"

Nelson frowns. "Yes I know how to read."

Lisa shakes her head. "Alright boys. Tomorrow we are going to go to the asylum. I just hope she will have some answers..."

Bart pats her head. "She will. She is our mom, she knows everything."

~Oo~

The asylum was a large intimidating building. It was six stories tall and 200 rooms across. The building had cracked windows and an over grown lawn. Maggie pulls her explorer up to the doors. The storm that was going on out side made the trees sway in an unnatural way. The darkened windows showed no life within. "I don't get it, mom has been here for 7 years?" Bart looked out the window of the suv with a frown. "It didn't look this bad last time we were here.."

Lisa looks up at the building and sees a man standing in one of the 4th story windows. "Well someone is here.." She looks at Nelson who was beside her. "Maybe we should go ask-" She looked back at the window to see no one there. "That's weird there was a guy there.."

Nelson shrugs. "Well lets go see if we can find your mom." He opens the door and pulls his hood over his head. Lisa gets out after him. The wind blew her hair across her face. Smoothing her hair back she looks up at the building. Nelson pulls her to the door as the other two get out of the explorer. The four open the door to a dark hallway. "This can't be right..."

The hallway was littered with papers on the floors. Abandoned wheel chairs and beds were turned over in door ways. The nurses station was dusty and had papers scattered. Bart walks over to the desk and picks up the phone. "Its dead.. This place looks like it has been abandoned for 20 years if not more.."

Maggie walks up and pulls her bag off. "I never leave the house with out flash lights. Here everyone take one." She hands them to them.

"Why do you have so many flash lights?" Lisa flicks her's on. "I mean not that I'm complaining..."

Maggie shrugs. "I'm afraid of the dark."

Nelson flicks his on and shines it on a calendar on the wall. "Bart come look at this. The last date on this thing is 1970.."

Bart walks over to it and frowns. "That's impossible! We were here 5 years ago to see her!"

Nelson looks at him. "Are you sure it was this one?"

Maggie shakes her head. "This is the only one in the whole state. Where else could we have gone?"

Lisa looks away from one of the papers she was reading. "Do you remember the room number?"

Bart nods. "Yea it was room 608. Its on the 3rd floor."

Nelson walks over to stand by Lisa. "Alright show us the way. No one go off on their own this place is huge and who knows whats running around in here."

"Like the guy I saw.." Lisa looks up at him. "He looked like a doctor that's why I thought people were still here."

"That is creepy as hell.." Maggie wraps her arms around her self. "Ok we stay off the fourth floor and stay together."

"And be as quiet as possible..." Lisa shivers. "Don't want him to come down."

~Oo~

Nelson grabs Lisa's hand has he helps her climb over a part of a fallen wall. "I don't know Bart this doesn't seem very safe. The walls are falling down." He whispers.

Bart nods his head. "I agree but her room is just a few more rooms down." He whispers back.

Maggie shines her light into a room. "Ew there are dead birds in here.."

Lisa walks over to her and frowns. "Why would there be so many dead crows in here?"

Nelson pulls them away from the room. "Dunno but I'm not wanting to stay long enough to find out."

"Here is her room." Bart pushes on the door but it doesn't move. "What?"

Nelson walks over to him and tries the door. "Its locked... We could kick it down, looks old enough.."

Lisa shakes her head. "Would be too much noise. We don't HIM to come down here.."

Nelson reaches into his pocket and pulls out a screw driver as he smirks at her. "It's a good thing I don't leave the house with out one of these huh?" He bends down and starts to pop out the hinges. "There now Bart help me lift this."

Bart grabs one side of the door as Nelson grabs the other. They both lift and with a big puff of dust the door came away from the frame. ** Setting the door against the wall the four look into the room. The room had a bed with no mattress. The window was cracked, a dead crow was sticking half way out of a hole in the window. There were rags covered in blood on the floor. Lisa looked around the room. "There is no way she was here... Bart what is going on?"

Bart walked over to the bed. "I-I don't know! I mean she should be here but she couldn't be, the person who had been in here looked like they had been tortured." He kicks a bloody rag away from his shoe.

"Hey look." Nelson shows them a picture frame that he found on the nightstand. "It has Lisa's name in it."

Lisa takes the frame and looks on it. "It doesn't say Lisa.. It says Melisa" She wipes the grime off of the picture. In the picture there was a little girl standing next to a tree holding a doll. She was smiling at the person taking the picture. "She kinda looks like me tho." She had brown spiky hair and a blue sundress on. "Her hair is styled like mine when I was a kid."

Bart and Maggie walk over to her and look at the picture. "She does look like you. She even smiles like you.." Maggie points at the picture. "Lisa do you know her?"

Lisa shakes her head. "No, I've never met anyone with the name Melisa." Just then they heard footsteps above their heads. "I think he knows we are here.. We need to go." Lisa tucks the frame into her jacket as the four take off running down the hall way.

~Oo~

Lisa falls back onto the couch with a huff. She looks down at the frame in her hands. She had a feeling like she should know this little girl but something in her brain was pulling at her. Lisa frowns as she places her hand on her forehead as her head started to pound. She looks up when she feels someone take the frame. "I think we need to relax for a little while. We can figure out who she is tomorrow." Nelson sits the frame up on top of the tv with his other pictures.

"Your putting it with your other pictures?" Lisa says as she watches him.

"Of course. She might be dead for all we know and the poor thing probably passed young, I want to respect her." Nelson turns and frowns at Lisa. "What's wrong?"

Lisa smiles at him. "Nothing, I think its sweet."

Nelson walks over to her. "Why are you crying?"

Lisa frowns. "I'm not crying."

Nelson wipes at the tears streaming down her face. He shows her his hand. Lifting her hand she feels her wet cheeks. "I think you need to take a nap. Maybe all of this is too over whelming?"

Lisa keeps looking at her hand. "Yea.. maybe."

Nelson grabs her hand and pulls her from the couch. "Come on you take a nap and I'll start making some lunch."

Lisa smiles at him with a nod. She walks up the stairs with a frown. "What is wrong with me?"

~Oo~

 _Lisa looks up at the tree in front of her. The sun shined from behind the branches making it glow around the leafs. The wind blew gently though her hair as she looked up at it. "I know this tree..."_

" _Yes you do."_

 _Lisa turns and looks at the small shadow that was standing behind her. "Are you my shadow?"_

" _No but I had one once. It kinda looked like yours. But all shadows look the same."_

 _She watches the shadow move to stand beside her. It looked up at the tree. "You said I know this tree.."_

" _You don't remember? Well you use to love this tree."_

 _Lisa looks at the tree. "Why did I love it? It looks like any other tree."_

" _This tree is special." The shadow starts to move up the tree. It stands on a branch half way up the tree. "In this hole is why its so special."_

 _Lisa grabs a low branch and starts to climb. "In a hole?" As she moves closer to the shadow it started to take shape of a girl. Reaching the branch she stands on it and looks around. "Where is the hole?"_

 _The shadow walked over to a low branch and moved it to the side. "Here."_

 _Lisa moves closer and looks in the hole._

 _~Oo~_

"THE DOLL!"

Nelson runs up the stairs and slams the door open. "What?! What's going on?!"

Lisa sits up and grabs her head. "Nelson!"

He quickly walks over to her and pulls her into his lap. "What is it Lisa? I'm here."

Lisa wraps her arms around his neck as she starts to cry. "Oh Nelson something is wrong with me."

He rubs her back. "What is wrong?"

She pulls back and looks at him with teary eyes. "The little girl from the picture is talking to me in my dreams."

~Oo~

 _ **(A.N. Alrighty then sorry for the shorter chapter, but we learned a lot! Whoop! Lisa is freaking out and no one knows whats going on. What happened to their mother? Why does this little girl look familiar? More questions! What a mystery! Till next time!)**_

 **** at this moment I was really into writing this part and my freaking cat made a sound and almost made me pee my self was great! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lisa took a deep breath. The drum sticks in her hands had a comfortable weight to them. The pedal under her right foot moved easily as she tapped her foot. Looking up she nods her head at Maggie who had her Guitar. Lisa starts a simple beat as Maggie joins in with her. Soon they have a hard rock sound going.

Nelson watches from the door way where he was leaning against the frame. Bart watches his sisters from beside him. "They really aren't that bad."

Bart smirks. "You should hear them when they really get into it. They both have beautiful voices. I have sang for them on some occasions." Bart looks at him. "She seemed upset this morning." Bart and Maggie had gone back to their house to pack a few more things, only to find Lisa and Nelson already there.

He shrugs. "I'd be upset too if the ghost of a little girl that we saw in a picture that we found in an asylum was talking to me in my dreams."

Bart frowns. "Talking to her? What did she say?"

"She showed Lisa this tree, which apparently was Lisa's favorite tree. It was her favorite tree because in a hole is the doll that the little girl was holding in the picture." Nelson turns away from the girls. "I am going to go to the library. You three need to hang out some and just be with each other. I'll be back later."

Bart grabs his arm before he could leave. "You're not going to break up with her are you?"

Nelson frowns at him. "Like a ghost could keep me away from her."

Bart nods. "Good. I'll order some pizza or something and will save ya a slice."

Nelson nods his head. "Better be more than one slice waiting for me."

Bart smirks as he waves him off. He turns back to the girls as he watches them. "I hope he finds something..."

~Oo~

Homer grunts as he looks at the three sitting at the table. "I called you here because the children might be in trouble."

"Might be? You do realize we are busy people.." The first figure shakes their head.

Homer frowns. "Its about what happened 7 years ago-"

"You better have all your facts right this time." The second figure said. "Last time got Marge locked up and we can't have something like that happen again."

"It wont. This female spirit has shown her self to the four of them." He starts to pace. "What I don't understand is why she would be back.."

"There is no reason why she would be back." The third figure replies. "We burned the body. Purified it. What I think is that it wasn't her, but someone else."

"But who would want to mess with them?" The first asks. "They have done nothing."

"What has happened differently?" The second asks. "What has changed in their lives?"

Homer shakes his head. "Nothing other than Lisa coming home and her dating Nelson."

"Nelson?!" The third stands up. "She's dating him?"

Homer nods. "Nelson is a good kid. He can protect her with no problem."

The third sits back in their seat. "Homer.. They are growing up.. They should know they are old enough now."

Homers eyes soften as he looks at the three. "I agree, but after we get this all cleaned up, for once and for all."

~Oo~

Nelson had been at the Library for three hours before he finally found something useful. As he looked through the papers from years ago he shook his head in defeat. "Why is this so hard?!" Nelson looks down at the paper in his hands with a frown. "Wait..It can't be.."

 _Springfield asylum : Shut down_

 _In the summer of 1950 Springfield asylum was shut down. The conditions were not suitable for the patients. An investigation of the asylum showed some patients wounded and close to death. Some were laying naked tied down to beds as nurses whipped them. (It was said that it was only done to the dangerous ones but the investigator said the cries for help did not sound like it came from dangerous people but from scared frightened people.) People, this is a label that was not used on these patients. The nurses treated them more like little animals that they could beat on._

 _In one case the investigator walked into a room that was located on the third floor to find something horrific. It is later said that this was the reason why the investigator killed him self. It is noted that in this room a little girl by the name of Melisa was tied down. When he had gone in to ask her questions he almost got sick by the smell. The bandages on her were bloody and had not been changed in years it had seemed. He did try to talk to her but she just laid there staring at the window. He took notice how her whole body was wrapped up. When he asked a passing nurse what had happened to her, the nurse just shrugged and walked away. The pictures of Melisa that he had taken, (And were the main reason why the asylum was shut down) were lost after his death a few years later._

 _The asylum has stood empty for the last 60 years. The asylum (which is very creepy if you happen to look in) still has most of its original beds, desks, chairs,ect. Some even have come out to say its is haunted buy Doctor Cropsy. I, my self, have been in this asylum and have not seen anything but who really knows?_

 _Alice Redfield_

Nelson looked at the date that the paper was printed. "7 years ago.." Walking over to the copy machine he copies the paper. "I have to tell Bart about this..But first." Nelson walks down a few isles looking up and down not finding the section he wanted. Sighing he walks over to the librarian's desk. "Uhm excuse me mam."

The woman behind the desk looked to be in her early forties, her brown hair was cut short and curved around her face nicely. She looked up from her book to look at Nelson. "Can I help you?"

Nelson rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you can I am looking for any books about supernatural things and Ghosts."

Raising an eyebrow she stood up. "Ghosts and supernatural things? Why on earth would you be interested in things like that?"

Nelson shrugs. "I have my reasons."

The woman walks around her desk and starts walking towards the back of the library. Nelson fallows closely. "Well what ever your reason is I really don't care. I was really getting into my book about zombies, fascinating things really."

Nelson frowns. "Zombies? Really?"

She turns and looks at him with a frown. "What? Only kids can read such books?"

"No its not that.. its just your a librarian.."

"And what? You think all we do is read dictionaries and shush people?"

"Uh yea?"

She shakes her head as she pulls a book down from the shelf. "Don't always judge a book by its cover. I am very much into zombies and other stories. Now this whole section is supernatural and spirits. This book tells you where each book is and on what shelf."

Nelson takes the book she offered to him. "Thank you Mrs. uh?"

"Redfield. Alice Redfield. Now if you need me I'll be at my desk." She turns to leave.

"Wait! Your the woman who wrote the article about Springfield asylum."

She turns back to him. "Yes I did. 7 years ago I had found an older article about it and had went and did my own investigation. Sadly I didn't come up with much.." She looks at him with a frown. "Why on earth did you read that anyway?"

Nelson sits his book down on the table. "I guess its a long story.."

Pulling out a chair Alice sits down at the table. "Well I am always ready for a story. Let me hear yours maybe I can be of some help?"

Nelson sits down across from her. "I don't know if you can help, but maybe if I tell you it will sound a little less crazy than it does in my head."

She crosses her arms on the table as she leans in closer to him. "I'm all ears."

~Oo~

Lisa looked out of the window of the explorer as her and siblings made their way to town. They were meeting Nelson at Krusty Burger. Her breath started to fog up the window as her face got closer. "I almost for got about Halloween."

Bart looks out his window as they pass a few people who were decorating the store fronts. "Yea its October now I guess." He shrugs. "Wanna go trick or treating?"

Lisa smiles at him. "Only if you dress up like a princess."

Bart scoffs as he pretends to look offended. "Your just jelly cause I look better in a dress than you."

Lisa shakes her head. "Uh huh."

"Guys.." They both look at Maggie who had slowed to a stop by the town center. "Something is going on.." They look out the front windshield to see a large group of people gathered by a scarecrow. Maggie puts the truck in park and looks at them. "Should we go check it out?"

Bart takes off his seat belt. "Its probably nothing.. The town must have made the scarecrow more creepy than normal." Every year Springfield put out a scarecrow into the cornfields around this time. The scarecrow got more ugly and more creepy every year. As Bart steps out of the truck he looks around. Walking away from the crowd was Nelson, who was running his hand though his hair. "Nelson!"

Nelson looks up at his name being called. Seeing Bart he walks over to them. "Hey.."

"Whats going on?" Lisa slips from the back and stands next to him.

He pulls her closer as he hugs her. "Do not go over there.."

Bart frowns. "Why whats going on?"

Nelson shakes his head. "I don't know.. Look I found out some information-"

At that moment Chef Wiggum pushes his way through the crowd. "Ok people move out of the way law enforcement is here!" They all turn to see the man push his way closer to the scarecrow. "NO! Ralphy!"

Bart and Nelson look at each other before the four hurry over to the crowd. As they came closer the horrible smell hit the four of them strongly. At the foot of the scarecrow laid Ralph's dead body. His right arm was shredded to pieces, half of his face was ripped from the bone and his left leg was missing. The worst part of it was that his chest was ripped wide open, the dark hole showed nothing but an empty cavity. Lisa looked up at the scarecrow. Its head was bent down as if it was looking down at Ralph. She noted that it didn't have a face but two eye holes were carved into the cloth. The black over coat swayed lightly in the breeze and the black scarf around its neck hung loosely down its back. It had a wide brim black hat and what looked like real hair falling down to just above the shoulders. She noticed a few dark spots on the sleeves of the coat. The person who made the scarecrow had worked a very long time on it. Lisa could feel a shiver run down her spine as she looked at the scarecrow, it almost felt like it was looking at her.

Nelson grabs her arm gently as he pulls her away from it. "Come on Lisa.." She looks at him and looks back at the scarecrow as she fallows him back to the car.

They ride in silence as Bart drives them away from the town center. Maggie had her arms wrapped around her self as she looked out the window as they drove. Rain started falling lightly as Bart pulled into a drive way. Lisa looks out her window and up at the house. "Why here?"

Bart puts the truck in park as he takes off his seat belt. "Because things are getting weird and I know we all noticed the dried blood on that scarecrows coat." He sighs as he turns and looks back at her. "And quiet frankly I am scared. No I am fucking terrified."

Nelson rests his hand on Bart's shoulder. "It makes since to come here. When ever I was afraid as a kid I would sleep in my moms room."

Bart nods his head as he looks up at his childhood home. "Who knows? Maybe dad can protect us from a ghost, another ghost, and a maybe killer scarecrow."

Maggie nods as she opens her door. "I wanna go in. I'm scared Bart."

Bart nods as he too opens his door. Stepping out he waits for the three to stand beside him before he knocks on the door.

A few moments pass before Homer opens the front door. "Kids?" Maggie runs past Bart and hugs her father. Homer hugs her back as she starts to cry. "Whoa Maggie its ok. Daddy is here. Bart what is going on?"

Bart shakes his head. "We are terrified and we don't know where else to go besides home."

Homer nods as he moves himself and Maggie out of the way so the others could come into the house. "I'm actually glad you are here. There are some things we need to talk about."

The four look at him confused. "Talk about what? What do you mean?" Lisa says as she frowns.

"We need to talk about what happened that night, and we need to talk about me." The four turn to see a figure standing in the door way that lead into the kitchen.

"Mom?" The three ask at the same time.

~Oo~

 _ **(A.N. Ok ya'll so much is happening! Woo~ Anyways what happens next? Who is the figure standing in the door way? What happened to Ralph? And a scarecrow is now a part of this story? What next? I dunno I really don't lol P.S. Review if you get the Alice Redfield reference! :3)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mom?!" The three said.

Marge walked out of the shadows of the kitchen to embrace her kids. Her hair was no longer in her tall bee hive hair style but in long waves that went down to her upper back. She was dressed in a green dress that had straps that tied around her neck. "You've all grown up so much!"

Bart shook his head. "The sad thing is we knew you weren't in the asylum, but it took Lisa coming home before we put the pieces together."

Marge looks at him. "You knew?"

Bart shrugs. "I think we have a lot to talk about other than you." He laughs lightly.

Homer pulls two of the dinning room chairs into the living room as the kids sit on the couch. Bart takes a seat on the left with Maggie to his right and Nelson on the other side of her. Lisa takes a seat on the floor between Nelsons legs and leans back against him. "The asylum is really something that I can not wrap my mind around. And I'm the smart one." Lisa says as she shakes her head.

"Well that is a long story.." Marge glances over at Homer who takes her hand. "When you came to visit me 5 years ago.. You never went into the asylum. We had put a spell on you to make you think the whole visit had happened..."

"A spell?" Nelson frowned. "Magic doesn't exist."

Marge shakes her head. "It does, and because it does is why our lives are the way they are." She takes a deep breath. " My family is a long line of witches. Only the females were able to do spells. I my self can do some low level things like making elixirs to help illnesses. My family has lived in this town for over three hundred years, that was broken when another family of witches moved in. We have been fighting them for over a hundred years and now it seems we have found out new information about them.. Their line was broken at one time, the men can now do magic which is bad."

The four frown. It was a lot to take in all at once. "I dont understand." They look at Bart. "Ok lets say that magic is real and the women in our family can do cool stuff, but why is it bad that a male can now do the magic and who is the other family?"

"Men can't handle it." Homer sighs. "Men's brains are not complicated enough to do it. Men are very simple minded and there for their brains can't work magic as easily as a female."

"What he is trying to say is that female brains that are naturally able to multitask with out blinking an eye and can handle the multi-functions of magic and men's brains get burned out too much before they can even make a spark?" Homer looks at Nelson who had spoken. He nods his head.

"Lisa you chose good with your love. I always thought you were uhm.." Marge smiles at him. "Not to be rude but you didn't seem like the "Book" type back then?"

Nelson shrugs. "I am very smart I just don't like to show people. I use my brain for other things."

Lisa leans her head back and smiles at him. "So what you are saying is that Maggie and I can use magic?" She asks as she looks back at her mother.

"Well yes, but your magic is dormit, Or well not yours exactly Lisa. You are using your magic with out knowing. You are able to see the dead, which is normal for witches. We are very in-tuned to the spirit world and can see and talk to the dead." Marge frowns. "As for Maggie I am not sure, have you been seeing any thing weird?"

Maggie shrugs. "I can pick up on peoples feelings sometimes, that's why I was up to help Bart get these together. I could feel how much they loved each other."

Marge nods her head. "Alright. For the next week I am going to teach you how to feel magic and use it."

"Wait you never answered my question." Bart leans forward. "Who is this other family? And you never explained what happened that night."

Homer frowns. "This is too much explaining.."

Marge frowns at him. "I wanted to tell them sooner. This would have never come to this if they had known earlier."

Homer shakes his head and he bends his head down defeated. "Your right,but I was so scared of it back then..."

Marge places her hand on his shoulder. "I know." She looks back at the four. "There was this evil spirit that had been sent to kill Lisa 7 years ago. The woman that you all saw a few nights ago was her. But we purified her long ago, burned her bones, everything. This spirit wasn't the same one. It never touched you so I believe this other family is still out to get us. It was just a ghoul. Ghouls are made out of a small soul, like an animals soul that was harvested and made into something horrible. The smaller the soul the less it can do. You would need a bear's soul to make something to just be able to touch a person. This one since you said it can move things around, I think it was at-least a deer. Anyway, that night my sisters, and I were waiting for the spirit to come to Lisa, Homer wanted to help so we let him. But.."

"I had no training and messed it up. It had almost gotten free but your aunts were able to trap it into a spirit trap and they finished the job." Homer said with out looking up at them.

"Bart had called the cops. They came and I had a knife, your father was bruised, blood was on the floor, and they thought I was trying to kill him. I was able to cast a spell for them to remember nothing of what they had saw. We were going to tell you every thing that night but.." Marge glances at Homer.

"I told her not to. I thought it was over.. I wanted you three to live normal lives, after what I had seen that night, I didn't want you all to live that way..." Homer let a few tears go. "But it never ended.. a year after that Bart got sent to juvie for something that he didn't even do. They tried to sell him into the sex trade in the jail, and when I went to take him out they tried to kill him.. But Marge came in.."

"I was able to use magic to save Bart and twist the truth behind the real reason. I tried to erase the memory from Bart but the magic wouldn't take. It just bounced off his mind and he developed this hate for Homer. So I stayed hidden, until you all moved out. Lisa moved in with my sisters, and you two moved in together."

Bart rubs his forehead. "It bounced off?"

Marge nodded her head. "I'm not sure why."

"Air head." Maggie mumbles. Bart sends her a glare.

"So who is the other family?" Nelson leans forward a little. "We need to know so we can protect our selves better."

Marge nods her head. "Your right. The person who framed Bart, and the person who is after Lisa is the same person. Milhouse is from the witch family who is after ours. He is the first male witch who is hell bent on revenge and is slowly loosing his mind from the magic. Its not compatible with him, every time he came over as a kid I could feel it. The magic moving around him was not stable."

"Milhouse.." Bart looks over at Nelson who nods his head. "He is dead... I'll kill him my self if I have to.."

"We will all get through this. Marge will teach the girls and you guys are going to learn how to protect them." Homer stands up. "I have been training these last 7 years to be able to protect your mother, and I will teach you how if you want."

Nelson nods. "I'll do anything. I wanna protect her."

Lisa looks up at him. "Nelson you don't have to.."

He looks down at her. "I do, besides I told ya I ain't letting you go now."

Lisa smiles. "I'll protect you too."

Marge smiles at them. "So cute." She stands up. "We need to start training. Its fall break at your school so we don't have to worry about that, so come ladies. Oh and Lisa.." She looks down at her. "Melisa.. she is your twin from a past life."

Lisa falls back against Nelson's legs. "What...?"

Marge nods. "She is from many, many, many life times ago but she was a witch from this family. She was put into the asylum by the town. She was able to see the future you see and they thought she was sick in her mind. They tried everything to cure her of something they did not understand. She died at the age of 8 in that asylum. The doctor was obsessed with her. Every time he would shock her, the windows would implode, if he cut her the walls would crack. She was very powerful, she never got to learn how to use her magic, before she was tortured to death."

~Oo~

Lisa walks out into her back yard. The cool air felt nice against her heated skin. She felt cool arms wrap around her stomach pulling her against a chest. "How did it go?"

Lisa shrugs. "I couldn't really concentrate that well, I mean I just learned that my twin from a past life was tortured. How am I supposed to do this?"

Nelson pulls her closer as he rests his chin on her head. "Do it for her. She has talked to you before, if she was mad at you or blamed you she would have told you or tried to hurt you."

Lisa frowns. "That's true.. Still.. All I learned today was this." She waves her hand in front of her and small little orbs appear.

"They look like little firefly's." Nelson watches them dim and brighten again.

She nods. "It is pretty easy, mom wanted to teach us small little things."

Nelson rubs his nose on her neck breathing her in. "I found out some things out at the library. Tho I guess the article I found about the asylum wouldn't be useful any more. Tho it did say that an investigator went there and saw your 'sister' and that was the downfall of the asylum, his article got out with the pics of her and other patients and it closed down, the doctor is supposed to haunt the asylum."

Lisa frowns. "I am going to get stronger with the spirit magic.. I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch."

Nelson smiles against her neck. "I'm going to help you. I did find a few books about witch craft. Maybe they can help you learn quicker?"

Lisa nods. "First thing tomorrow I will start reading. We need sleep right now though."

Nelson nods as he leads her back into the house to their room.

~Oo~

 _'Good morning Springfield. It is sad news this morning. It was confirmed that Ralph Wiggum was killed yesterday. The way of death is still unknown. Chief Wiggum has come out to say that he will be looking for the killer. He has been up all night looking for clues, coming up with nothing at the moment. He is asking all if you had seen any strange people coming into town to let him know._

 _In other news, rain rain go away. It seems that it has done nothing but rained these last few weeks. The farmers have gone to putting in drainage systems through their fields to keep their crops from drowning. One farmer has lost at least ¼ of his crops so far. We would do the weather report but we are sure rain is going to be in the forecast.'_

Lisa frowns as she watches the news from the couch. She takes a sip of her coffee. 'more rain?' She glances out the window to see the dark gray clouds hanging low. "Any news about Ralph?" She looks up at Nelson who walked into the room. He had on a pair of black sweat pants, and a damp towel hanging around his neck. She could tell he had just gotten out of the shower.

She was in a pair of purple short shorts and a black hoodie. "They think it was someone out side of town. Chief is looking for anyone who doesn't live here."

"You don't think it was.."

"Yes." They both look at Marge who walked into the room. "Seems Milhouse has learned how to reanimate objects."

"Wait like bring back the dead?" Nelson looks at her.

"Well I don't think he is that good yet." She laughs lightly. "He may have reanimated the scarecrow though. Look at the news, do you see anything missing?"

They turn back to the tv. The press conference was still going on. It had the chief standing at a podium right where Ralph was found, the scarecrow was no where to be seen. "Great.." Lisa mumbles.

Just then Maggie walks in with Nelson's laptop. "Hey did you guys see the news?"

Nelson frowns as he sees his laptop in her hands was not only on but logged into. "How did you find my password?!"

Maggie shrugs. "I dunno just felt the energy from it. Any way I have an idea."

"The energy?" Marge walks over to her. "You can feel the energy from electronics?"

"Uhm? I guess so? I also found a way to hack into the police computer files from here."

Nelson frowns. "You did all this from feeling the energy?"

"Yes." She sits down next to Lisa as her fingers started to type quickly. "I don't know how but its like the computer is just telling me what I need to do. Any way if you all will listen. The scarecrow was missing this morning."

Lisa nods. "Yea we just noticed."

"I can track it." Maggie pulls up a screen that had the map of the town on it, there were a few red dots in one building and a green dot to the side. "The red dots are of the older scarecrows. The police department started putting trackers in them when kids kept sneaking into the fields and stealing the scarecrows. This green dot is the newest scarecrow." She points at the screen.

Nelson leans in to look at the map. "That's the woods behind my house.. Fuck that thing is waiting for us.."

Lisa feels a shiver as she watches the green dot. It didn't move an inch as they stared at it. "Its a good thing we came here then huh?"

Nelson frowns. "What does he want with Lisa? Is he really trying to kill her?"

Marge shakes her head. "I don't think he is trying to kill her, probably kidnap her maybe. He is madly in love with her."

Lisa frowns. "Your going to make me throw up. I would never.. eww..." She looks away.

"Well in any case he wont be getting any where near her." Nelson walks over to the window. "How long do you think it will take to train the girls?"

"Well they both seem like naturals, although they seem to be developing gifts." Marge looks at her two daughters. "Maggie is feeling energy through the computer and Lisa is casting spells on her first try."

Homer walks in with Bart behind him. "We have a problem. Milhouse is moving around the town, I think he is looking for the kids."

"We hid our vehicles in the garage so he can't seen them. But if he is using magic I'm sure he will find us soon." Bart sighs as he sits down next to his sisters.

Marge shakes her head. "He wont. I have way too many barriers around the house. His magic can't even get through the first layer."

Lisa stands up and looks out the window. "Maggie would you be able to track our cell phones?"

Maggie shrugs. "Easy."

Lisa turns and looks at her. "What about Milhouses?"

Maggie frowns. "I can try but it might take me a few minutes or a few hours."

"What are you thinking?" Nelson asks.

"Easy we have gifts he doesn't. She can hack his phone with her magic and we will know where he is, listen to his messages, ect. We will be one step ahead of him." Lisa smiles at the face her sister gives her.

"Lisa your brilliant!" Maggie takes the computer and runs up to her room.

"That is actually really smart." Nelson hugs her.

"I know. Now mom I need to learn as much as I can." Marge nods her head.

"Ill get the boys training some more. We have to be ready." Homer motions for the guys to fallow him.

Nelson takes Lisa's chin in his hand and lifts her face to look at him. "After this is all over, You better say yes."

Lisa frowns. "What do you mean?"

He smiles at her. "You will see." He bends down and kisses her lightly on the lips before he lets her go and fallows after Bart and Homer.

"He is going to ask you to marry him. How cute!" Lisa looks at her mother.

"Oh..OH!" She blushes bright red. "He is so stupid.. How could I not say yes to him?"

~Oo~

 _ **(A.N. Hey guys! Sorry its been a while! I've been really busy lately and soon I will have lots of time on my hands! So anyway this chapter I decided to answer three big questions to**_ _**the plot from chapters one and two. There are still a lot of mysteries to come and more answers. Any suggestions on what else Lisa's magic can do? Like with Maggie she can 'talk' with electronics and Lisa can talk to the dead but I dunno yet what else she can do. And I have so many surprises that will come up here soon I think! You will all love them! Anyways thanks for reading chapter 6!)**_


End file.
